Ron's Savior
by SevSnape123
Summary: Used to be under the tiles Untitled. Ron is abused by Harry and he gets in a relationship with Draco. Rated for severe abuse, language then punishment spanking later on. Abuse in early chapters then discussion at times later on.
1. Chapter 1

_This could be Ron and Harry but Draco's more of a main character then Harry is once the story really gets going. Also if you have a title ideas they would be welcomed._

"You little fucker!" Harry Potter said while punching his boyfriend in the stomach. Ron doubled over with a cry of pain.

"I-I'm sorry." Ron tries saying but Harry just backhands him knocking him to the floor.

"I don't want any more of your god damn excuses!" Harry says. Harry walks away leaving Ron laying on the floor.

'why does he do this?' Ron thinks to himself. Ron gets up and walks or more like limp since when he landed on the floor he sprained his ankle. When Ron looks in the mirror he sees that he's really pale and he can see a bruise forming on his cheek from Harry backhanding him. He looks on his stomach and sees it's starting to bruise and that it's really sore. After he cleans the bruises he goes out to start supper. While they're eating Ron starts choking and coughing and he realizes he's coughing up blood. Harry sees this and tries to help him stop coughing.

"Ron? Ron baby are you ok?" Harry asks. Ron just answers with coughing up more blood. Harry takes him to Saint Mungos and they find out that something that hit him the stomach had caused internal bleeding.

"Has anything hit you in the stomach? And what happened to your face?" The medi-witch asks as she heals the bruise on his face."N-nothing. I tripped down the stairs on my way to see a friend today." Ron says convering for Harry.

"Did you land on something?" Ron shakes his head.

"No-Not that i know of but i just shrugged it off." Ron says. The medi-witch shakes her head and heals Ron.

"Well be more careful Mr. Weasley." The medi-witch says. Harry and Ron go back to their house.

"Nice cover." Harry says giving Ron a forceful kiss.

The next week Ron decides to go see Hermione while Harry was at work.

"RON!" Hermione says giving him a hug.

"Hey 'Mione." Ron says giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Who's there Herms?" Blaise, Hermione's husband of 3 years says coming over with their 2 year old twin sons Steven and Samuel.

"It's Ron, Blaise." Hermione says taking Samuel from Blaise.

"Hey Ron." Blaise says.

"Hey." Ron says.

"Come in." Blaise says. Ron goes in and sits with them talking while Steven and Samuel play.

"What brings you here? I havn't seen you or Harry for almost a year. Are you still together?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah this year will be 5 years. We've been dating since we were 16 so Harry's 21st birthday will be our 5 year anniversy." Ron says.

"Ok." Blaise says. Ron stays for lunch then decides to leave when he gets home he is surprised to find Harry already home.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" Harry asks shaking Ron by the shoulders.

"I-I went to see Hermione...we've hanv't seen her in almost a year." Ron gets out.

"OH BUT I BET YOU WERE THERE CHECKING OUT BLAISE! IS THAT WHY YOU WENT THERE!?" Harry yells at him.

"No...I just went to see Hermione." Ron says. Harry pushes Ron against the wall.

"Are you lying to me." Harry asks in a dangerous tone. Ron shakes his head no.

"You better not be." Harry says slapping Ron across the face then leaves to go to Diagon Alley for stuff he need for work. Ron drops to the floor sobbing.

'i can't handle this! i'm going crazy...i have to leave...no if i do he might kill me...i wish i had the same Harry from school.' Ron thinks to himself.

When Harry gets back Ron had locked himself in the bedroom.

"Ron where the hell are you?" Harry yells. Ron who was laying in bed hears him and starts to head out but Harry breaks the door down before he gets out.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asks.

"I-I was just taking a nap...you know since you left." Ron says. Harry starts to walk toward Ron who back up and falls onto the bed.

"I don't believe you. Who the fuck was here while i was gone?" Harry asks. Ron shakes his head and backs up to the head of the bed.

"Don't make me come after you Ron." Harry says. Ron continues backing away.

"I said DON'T MAKE ME COME FUCKING AFTER YOU RON!" Harry says.

"Harry calm down." Ron says. Harry points his wand at Ron.

"Fine...Incendio!" Harry sets the bed on fire with Ron in it and Ron starts to panic.

"Harry! Please DON'T!" Ron says trying to find a way off the bed.

"No Ron." Ron's shirt starts on fire and Ron starts screaming in pain.

"HARRY PLEASE IT'S BURNING ME!" Ron begs with tears running down his face. After a few more seconds Harry puts the fire out.

"Now GET OVER HERE!" Harry says. Ron heads toward Harry and when he's close enough Harry grabs his hair.

"Did that hurt!? Did i scare you?" Harry asks.

"Y-yes let me go." Ron says. Harry pushes Ron to the ground and when he hits he screams in pain.

"Take your damn shirt off so i can make sure you're not going to die." Harry says. Ron takes his shirt off and Harry sees he's burned but it won't kill him.

"You're fine. Get a new shirt and go start dinner." Harry orders. Ron does what he's told and goes.

Later that week a new man moves in next to Harry and Ron. Ron figures out it's Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Weasley." Draco says to him.

"Malfoy." Ron says before he enters his house.

"Weasley is something wrong with you?" Draco asks.

"No...I just have to get inside and make dinner." Ron says before he enters the house and locks the door. Draco shakes his head and enters his house.

'Man...I wonder if he's still dating Potter he probable is if he's worried about starting dinner but i guess that makes since Potter is the-boy-who-lived so of course he would make someone make his dinner.' Draco sits down to read a book when he hears a scream from next door.

_Tell me what you think and just so you know i don't think Harry would ever be this abusive or mean and i mean come on it's Ron. I REALLY don't think he would be this mean to his best friend even if he was abusive._


	2. Chapter 2

_ Draco sits down to read a book when he hears a scream from next door._

Next door Harry had seen Ron talking to Draco.

"WHY WERE YOU TALKING TO FUCKING MALFOY!?" Harry yells. Ron backs away.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME!?" Harry yells.

"He talked to me so i told him i had to go." Ron says. Harry's green eyes go darker.

"YOU SHOULD OF JUST FUCKING IGNORED HIM!" Harry says walking toward Ron.

"Harry please...i swear all i did was answer him then told him i had to go." Ron says backing into the wall.

"Fine but you should of walked away without saying ANYTHING!" Harry grabs Ron's arm and since Ron's still burned from a few days ago.

"AHHH! Harry let go!" Ron says trying to get Harry's hand off. Harry backhands Ron and Ron's head hits the wall.

"You will not tell me what to do!" Harry says pulling Ron toward the kitchen.

When they enter the kitchen Harry pushes Ron in before him and Ron hits the other wall and falls to the floor in a heap.

"What are you doing?" Ron ask. Harry ignores his and grabs a sharp knife from the drawer. Ron's eyes widen in fear.

"Harry please don't!" Ron begs. Harry ignores him and starts toward him.

"Stand up." Harry says. Ron gulps trying to figure what he can do.

"Harry please put the knife down." Ron begs with more tears running down his face. Harry grabs Ron's hair and pulls up forcing Ron to stand.

"I don't want to hear a word from you. Now turn around and face the wall." Harry orders as he lets go of Ron's hair. Ron turns and faces the wall, Harry grabs both of Ron's wrists and pin them behind his back.

"Now it's time you learn your place and learn that YOU BELONG to ME." Harry says. Harry takes the knife and cuts from Ron's left should blade to his right Harry J. Potter's. He cuts deep but not to deep then heals the cuts leaving scars.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY DAMN SIGHT!" Harry says. Ron stands up and rushes out of the room.

When Ron enters his room he changes his clothes and lays down on the bed. Later that day Harry comes in and lays down next to him and pulls Ron close.

"You ok baby?" Harry asks quietly. Ron nods even though he isn't.

"It'll be ok. I love you Ron but i won't let anyone take you from me." Harry kisses Ron's neck and rubs Ron's back even though Ron hisses in pain. Because the burns and scars from the cuts are still very painful. When Ron thinks Harry's asleep he tries to get up but he realizes Harry's still awake and holds him closer and tighter.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asks half-asleep.

"N-nothing...just have to go to the bathroom." Ron says and sighs of relief when Harry let's him go.

"Hurry back." Harry says. Ron heads to the bathroom and takes a sheet of toilet paper and looks for something he can use to write. He finds a pin and pricks his finger and uses blood to write a note.

'Anyone please help me! My boyfriend is hurting me. He beats me and slaps me he also has burned me and marked me so everyone will know I'm his. Please someone help me. Ronald Weasley.' Ron whistles for his owl but before he can put the letter on it Harry enters the bathroom.

_I'll update twice tommorow if i get atleast 5 reviews for this story and please R&R my other stories. I'll also have an update for those of you who want me to update Draco and Leah abuse and adopted by the Weasleys i have to reread my next chapter but it WILL be updated tommorow._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you forever one who reviewed. And as i promised their are two updates. Please R&R._

_Ron whistles for his owl but before he can put the letter on it Harry enters the bathroom._

"What are you doing Ron?" Harry asks. Ron gulps.

"N-nothing Harry." Ron says trying to get the note on his owl with out Harry noticing.

"What is that? Give me it." Harry orders holding his hand out. Ron just stands there.

"NOW RON!" Harry says growing angry. Ron hands it to him and he tries to get by but Harry grabs his wrist.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Harry says squeezing Ron's wrist.

"I-I..." Ron starts but Harry backhands him knocking him into a wall.

"You're trying to leave me! I don't think so Ron." Harry starts beating and kicking Ron ignoring his screams.

Draco is woken up by screams coming from next-door. He looks out his bedroom window which is where Harry and Ron's bathroom window is and he can hear and see what's going on. He can see Harry kicking and hitting Ron who's all beat up and Draco can see burns on his body. He can hear Harry yelling at Ron who is screaming and begging for him to stop. Draco gets a hold of the ministry and they go to Harry and Ron's house.

"Mr. Harry James Potter who are under arrest for the abuse of Mr. Ronald Bilious Weasley." A member from the ministry says. Harry looks up and before a can say anything someone grabs him and pins his arms down.

"Let me go!" Harry says. Just then Draco enters the room.

"Shut up Potter." Draco says going over to check on Ron.

"You...He got a hold of you didn't he?" Harry says. Draco shakes his head.

"No he didn't." Draco wipes Ron's hair out of his face.

"Weasley?" Draco asks when he gets no answer he tries again.

"Ron...Ron come on say something." Draco says.

"please don't hurt me." Ron says weakly. Draco picks up Ron and is surprised at how light he is.

When Draco picks him up Ron gasps in pain and Draco forgot about the marks he saw. Draco casts a numbing charm on Ron to stop all the pain.

"I can't believe you Potter. Look at him...he was you're best friend then he became your lover and you do this?" Draco takes Ron to saint Mungos while the ministry takes Harry to Azkaban until the trial. Draco takes Ron to Saint Mungos to be treated. While Ron is being treated Draco sits in the waiting room. When the nurse who was treating Ron comes out Draco goes over to talk to her.

"How is he?" Draco asks.

"He was severely burned his entire upper body was burned and he had scars on his back that spelled out Harry J. Potter's i was able to heal the burns and get rid of the scars so his body is just swollen but that should be fine in a few weeks. He's also under weight and he seems afraid but that might be able to be changed." Draco nods.

"Is he awake?" Draco asks.

"He is are you family?" The nurse asks.

"No...I'm a...friend and I'm the one who brought him here." Draco says.

"Ok...go ahead." Draco nods and goes into Ron's room and finds him lying on his stomach.

"Ron?" Draco says quietly. Draco sees him stiffen and tense.

"Shh...it's ok." Draco goes over and sits next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asks brushing Ron's hair out of his face.

"ok." Ron says quietly. Ron focus on him and looks at him puzzled.

"Malfoy?" Ron says.

"Shh...you're ok...I got a hold of the ministry and Potters in Azkaban until they make a trial date...and i brought you to Saint Mungos." Draco says.

"Thanks." Ron says.

"And when you get out i'm taking you home with me." Draco says. Ron stiffens.

"Don't worry it's just so we can make sure you're ok...after they say your ok you can leave." Ron nods.

"Thanks...when can i leave?" Ron asks.

Just then a nurse enters.

"How are you feeling Mr. Weasley?" The nurse asks.

"Ok...just sore and stiff is all." The nurse nods.

"Ok...is there someone who can come get you?" The nurse asks.

"I'm taking him home with me." Draco says. The nurse looks at Draco then back at Ron.

"Do you know this man Mr. Weasley?" Ron nods and the nurse turns to Draco.

"Ok Mr...?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco says.

"Ok Draco Malfoy...Here's a potion for the swelling you need to give him twice a day once when he gets up and once when he goes to bed and he need to come back for a check up every week for the next few months because the burns on his body were pretty bad and we need to make sure nothing happens...but if anything out of the ordinary happens bring him in right away and he shouldn't walk for atleast a week or so and he was malnurtius so he needs to take this nutriuious potion with every meal for a week then when he comes in we can give you another if need be." The nurse says. Draco nods.

"May we leave?" Draco asks. The nurse checks Ron over once more then nods.

"Yes...here's the potions and make sure he takes these EVERYDAY." The nurse gives Draco the potions then walks out.

"Ready?" Draco asks.

"Yeah." Ron says. Draco goes over and picks Ron up in his arms.

"What..." Ron starts.

"You can't walk." Draco says.

"But you're carring me when you can use magic." Ron says.

"I know but it's fine. And we're using Floo so i rather carry you." They walk to the fireplace.

"Can you put your arms around me neck?" Draco asks. Ron lifts his arms and wraps them around Draco's neck.

"Ready." Ron says. Draco throws floo powder in the fireplace.

"Hang on." Draco tells Ron and is happy when his grip tightens.

"Draco Malfoy's House." Draco says they spin and appears at Draco's house.

Draco carries Ron up to bed and pulls the blankets up.

"Do you need anything?" Draco asks.

"Some water would be nice." Ron says then stiffens thinking he was going to be hit.

"What's wrong?" Draco asks seeing him stiffen.

"I-i'm sorry that was rude forget it." Ron says.

"Ron...it's fine. I'll just get my house-elf get it. Dobby!" Dobby appears.

"Yes Master Draco." Dobby says.

"Dobby can you get Ron anything if he needs it and make sure he doesn't walk." Draco says.

"Yes sir...but may Dobby know why?" Dobby asks.

"Get him the water first then i'll tell you." Dobby goes and gets the water.

"I thought Harry freed him almost 9 years ago." Ron says."Yeah but after i turned 18 and got my own place he wanted to work for me so he does. He WAS at Hogwarts but know he's here Dobby was my favorite house-elf when i was growing up but my father didn't approve so...i never was able to talk to Dobby." Just then Dobby brings Ron the water.

"Dobby brought Master Ronald some soup if he wants some." Draco nods and hands Ron the potions he needed to take.

"Take." Draco orders. Ron takes them then starts to eat a few bites of soup as Draco and Dobby walk out.

"Ok Dobby. I want you to tend to Ron first even if i've given you an order because Ron has been treated very badly and he needs help...the reason is because Harrry yes Harry Potter abused him. The past week they found out he was severely burned and was marked on his back that read Harry J. Potter's so Ron's entire upper body is swollen and they found out he malnurioused so i want you to make sure he takes the nutrients potion with every meal for the next week and make sure he takes the swelling potion twice a day once when he wakes up and before he goes to bed ok?" Draco asks. Dobby nods.

"Yes Master Draco. Dobby will make sure Master Ron is taken care of." Draco nods.

"I'm going off bed so please try and keep an eye on Ron if something happens come and get me RIGHT away that is the only time you come get me first ok?" Dobby nods then disappears with a pop as Draco goes to his room.

The next day when Draco wakes up he goes and checks on Ron. He finds Ron still sleeping. When he enters the kitchen Dobby meets him.

"Master Draco? Master Ronald had nightmare last night but Dobby was able to stop them without a potion." Draco nods.

"How bad?" Draco asks.

"He was thrashing and begging Harry Potter to put out the fire." Dobby says slightly worried.

"Thank you Dobby that's normal but the medi-witches are hoping we can change that." Dobby nods and makes breakfast.

"By the way Master Ron is awake he just woke up." Draco goes upstairs and enters Ron's room.

"Morning." Draco says. Ron looks at him and nods.

"Something wrong...do you feel sick?" Draco asks going over and feeling his forhead.

"No...but i bet Dobby told you about last night." Ron says looking away.

"Ron it's fine...you'll get through this." Dobby appears with breakfast.

"Dobby brought Master Draco's breakfast incase he wants to eat here." Dobby says.

"Thank you Dobby can you grab the potions for me?" Draco asks. Dobby nods.

"I'm not taking those." Ron says.

"Ron you're upper body is swollen and you're malnurioused so you're taking them." Draco says pouring them out and handing the swelling potion to Ron.

"Get that away from me!" Ron says knocking it out of Draco's hand.

"It's my fault he did it! I wasn't a good boyfriend i disobeyed him...I DESERVED IT!" Ron says then starts sobbing.

"Ron?" Draco says trying to pull him toward him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ron yells hitting Draco and trying to get away.

"Ron calm down." Draco says trying to pin Ron's arms down without hurting him.

"Please i'm sorry i won't disrespect you again!" Ron pleas starting to stop thrashing. Draco pulls him into his arms.

"Shh...you're ok...i've got you no one's going to hurt you again." Draco sits there rocking him gently.

"I-i'm sorry Draco." Ron says quietly. Draco sighs.

"You did nothing wrong." Draco says reassuring.

"I ruined your shirt." Draco looks at his shirt and starts laughing.

"You did me more of a favor now i have an excuse to get rid of this ugly shirt. Pansy Parkinson gave it to me and it's horrid i should be thanking you." Draco hears Ron snicker.

"Oh my...Dobby you better call Saint Mungos because i just heard Ronald Weasley laugh." Draco gives Ron a hug which surprises both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco sits Ron back up.

"Ready to take the potions or am i going to have to get someone here to help me?" Draco asks.

"I'll take them." Ron says. Draco hands them to him and he takes them then they sit there talking and eating breakfast. Shortly after they finish breakfast an owl arrives.

"Well looks like they've chosen a date they said they want it done as soon as possible but they've heard of you're condition so they can wait. But they want to do it before the end of the year...when?" Ron shrugs.

"I rather not go but i don't have a choice so i want to do it soon...if i can." Ron says.

"Umm...how about we wait a month and see how you're doing so I'll tell them a month unless otherwise." Ron nods.

"That works." Draco writes the letter then sends it back.

"Draco? Are you going to be there?" Ron asks quietly.

"What? At the trial...i can be why?" Draco asks.

"Well it's just that you're the only person who's treated me nicely except for Hermione but she's basically family." Ron says.

"What about you're family?" Draco asks.

"Potter didn't want me around them so i haven't seen them since i was 18. I've seen Fred and George at there shop when we were in Diagon Alley but Harry made sure they didn't see me so i haven't seen my family for basically 3 years." Ron says sadly.

"Well i'm going to have to change that. How about i get ahold of them and explain everything to them and tell them you'll talk to them at the trial so you can get stronger but they can write you but they just can't see you?" Draco asks.

"Really? Thanks!" Ron says. Draco gives Ron some paper and he writes letters to his entire family including Hermione and Blaise.

By the end of the day Ron had gotten letters back from all of his family.

"I guess it's a good thing Dobby could help." Ron says.

"Yup." Draco says.

"I can't wait to see everyone. Ginny and my mom seem so worry but they understand that i need to get stronger and you won't believe what Ginny said she said she should erase her memory for EVER liking Potter because she's so mad about what he did." Ron says. Draco starts laughing.

"Man...i wouldn't want to be him right know." Draco says.

"Draco you remind me of him when he cared but...are you going to..." Draco shakes his head.

"Never! I know how much it hurts because i was beaten by my father growing up." Draco says. Ron looks at him shocked.

"You were abused?" Draco nods. "Yeah i'll tell you about it if you want." Ron nods.

Draco gives Ron the potion then begins,

"Well...my father abused me since i was i would have to say maybe 3. He started off just yelling at me and scaring me out of my wits then when i turned 5 he got more Physical. When i was 11 he used magic his favorite was Crucio. He told me so i would learn how to deal with pain." Ron looks at him shocked.

"No...he did that and got away with it?" Draco nods.

"Yeah everyone was afraid of him...the day i got my Hogwarts letter was suppose to be the happiest days of my life but it was worst because he told me that since i wouldn't be there he would have to make up with everything i could do. Then every summer since Hermione had the best grades he not only beat me because he had to make up for whatever i could of did during the school year but for not getting the best grades but that a muggle-born did." Ron looks at him surprised.

"Where was your mum?" Ron asks.

"She was afraid of him...he beat her to and when ever she tried to interfere he made it worse on her but much worse on me so she stop trying to stop when I turned 8." Ron yawns.

"I can't believe someone would do that...You were his son." Draco shrugs.

"Potter was your boyfriend and he was just as bad." Draco says.

"Yeah but you were his CHILD!" Ron says.

"Yes...but Potter was suppose to love you and he did the worse thing ever...he ABUSED YOU!" Draco says.

"Who cares?" Ron says.

"I do." Draco says.

"Fine how about if we had children? Would you have cared then?" Draco nods.

"Yes...Ron...are you going to have a baby?" Ron looks away.

"I would of...this is the second one i lost." Draco looks at him.

"what..."

"The burn basically fried the baby it would of been a girl same as the first one i would of had a year ago. I was 3 months along when Harry got mad and hit me and i when i fell it killed the baby." Ron starts to cry.

"Maybe i was never meant to have a baby!" Draco pulls Ron into a hug rocking him.

"You will someday." Draco says gently.

"When! Every time I'm going to have baby it always end up getting killed...first my three month baby girl because he got mad and hit me then he gets mad again and burns me killing my 2 month baby girl!" Draco rocks Ron trying to calm him.

"Why didn't they tell me when they told me everything else?" Draco asks.

"I told them not to tell anyone...Harry didn't know about the first one but he did this one but he still did it!" Draco lets Ron cry himself out then lays him down.

"Well that can be added to the list at least this one since he knew."

The month goes by and they go to the trial. Draco stays by Ron who is still weak but much stronger. He still takes a nutrious potion but only twice a day at Breakfast and Dinner and he takes a swelling potion before he goes to bed. When they enter the court room. They see all the Weasleys sitting behind where Ron would be.

"What is Malfoy doing with him?" One of the twins asks.

"He's been taking care of Ron...he told you." Molly told him. They sit and wait for the trail to start. Shortly before they start Harry comes in with his wrist bound so he couldn't get away.

"Let's begin. Trial against Mr. Ronald Weasley VS. Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter how do you plea?" The minister asks.

"I don't deny anything." The court room gasps.

"Well let's see you are charged with abuse to Mr. Ronald Weasley and attempted murder and murder." The court gasps along with Ron but Draco doesn't.

"Murder! I murdered no-one!" Harry says.

"Then is it true you didn't know your boyfriend was expecting a baby girl when you burned him which caused him to lose it. It also has that he had another one you didn't know about that was also a baby girl." Ron looks at Draco.

"WHY?" Ron asks.

"It was murder he knew about it but he stilled did it, its murder Ron and he caused you to lose two babies." Ron shakes his head.

"He didn't know about the first one." Draco sighs.

"He knew about the second one Ron." Draco says.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy is there a problem?"

"No sir. He's just upset." Harry looks at Ron angry but when he sees him crying he softens.

"Ronnie I'm so sorry i didn't know about the first one and i forgot about the second one...but I'm swear i would never have did that if i would of thought...I love you." Harry says.

"Admister Vertuerisum so we can finish this." Harry doesn't even fight them when they give it to him.

"Name?" Minister asks.

"Harry James Potter." Harry says.

"Crime?"

"I abused my boyfriend and killed my unborn children, one i knew about other i didn't." Harry answers.

"Do you confess of these charges?"

"Yes." Harry says.

"Why did you do it?"

"I've had anger problems for my whole life and never got help for them so i started taking it out on Ron." Harry says.

"What caused the problems?"

"The abused i got from my aunt and uncle for being a wizard because they thought of me as a freak." Harry answers. Everyone gasps when he says that.

"Did you ever seek out help from the abuse?"

"I did in the muggle world but no one believed me because my aunt and uncle lied about it and muggles believed them." Harry says.

"Why not in the Wizarding world?"

"I didn't want everyone to know that Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived couldn't defend himself from his Muggle family when he could defeat the dark lord." Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Who was abusing you?"

"My uncle for the most part my aunt just yelled at me and my cousin always was punching me because he got away with it." Harry says.

"Well Mr. Potter i'm sorry to say that doesn't excuse you but you're relatives will be taken care of and the ministry will decide on your punishment for abuse, murder of unborn child, and attempted murder."

For the next few minuets they wait.

"Well Mr. Potter you're punishment should be death by the dementors kiss or the killing curse but they've decided that you will be whipped 100 times then spend 20-50 years in Azkaban." Harry gulps and nods.

"May i speak to...Ron?" The minister shakes his head.

"Please! I won't hurt him i'll do it from here." The minister looks at Ron who nods.

"Fine." Harry turns to Ron.

"Ron i'm so sorry. I should never have treated you like that...i was just bad as my relatives and they were horrid...i'm really sorry." Ron sees a tear run down his face as ministry officals grab Harry and drag him out to be whipped. Ron looks away from Harry and starts to cry into Draco's shoulder.

"Shh...It's ok." Harry says as he walks by. Draco pulls Ron closer.

"Come on Ron...your family wants to talk to you." Ron calms himself and stands and is pulled into a group of red heads who are hugging him and Molly is kissing him.

"How are you Ron?"

"You ok?"

How could you go through that?"

"Why didn't you owl?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?"

"Hey let him breath you guys." Draco says.

After a few minuets they announce they were getting ready to begin Harry's punishment. Draco scoops Ron up and carries him out.

"Hey...i can walk." Draco chuckles.

"Yes but until i can't carry you anymore or until you can take stop taking those potions i will do it." Ron pouts playful and Draco gives Ron a playful drop.

"I will drop you." Draco says. Ron grabs Draco's shoulders.

"You meanie!" Ron says looking away from Draco. Draco sets Ron on the ground.

"HEY!" Ron says taking Draco's hand to help him up.

"Can i tell you something?" Draco asks. Ron nods.

"I like you." Draco says.

"Same here." Ron says. Draco pulls Ron close to him.

"How about you date ME?" Draco asks.

"I guess...but only if i can lay on you." Ron says laying his head on Draco's shoulder.

"You don't have to ask me." Draco says giving Ron a kiss and is surprised when Ron returns it.

"OK EVERYONE WE ARE READY TO BEGIN THE WHIPPING OF HARRY JAMES POTTER HE WILL BE RECIEVE 100 LASHES!" The minister says.

"Ron do you want to go?" Ron shakes his head.

"I rather watch him suffer some...can we go after a dozen or so?" Draco nods. When they whip lands Harry screams in pain. After a dozen his back is all red.

"Dray...go." Ron says. Draco nods.

"Sure." They walk away and Draco wraps his arms around Ron's waist who wraps his arms around Draco's back. When they arrive to the house Ron pretend to faint.

"Oh Draco i'm falling catch me." Draco pins Ron to the ground.

"Well Mr. Fainting you're not going anywhere until you kiss me." Ron gives Draco a kiss and they start making out.

_Please R&R and thank you for everyone who's been reading and reviewing._


	5. Chapter 5

_Mild spanking in this one. Don't like don't read._

_Draco sits Ron back up._

Five months after a check-up at Saint Mungos Ron finds out that he's going to have Draco's baby.

"Draco can i talk to you?" Draco nods.

"Yeah what is it?" Draco asks.

"Well...I'm going to have you're baby." Draco looks at him.

"But you said you were using an anti-pregancy potion." Ron had stopped having to take potions.

"I was then i decided i wanted to have a baby with you...so i stopped about three months ago and i found out today i'm two moths along...i thought so but i wasn't sure." Draco smiles and pulls Ron into a hug,

"Wonderful! You and me are going to have a baby!" Ron kisses Draco's cheek.

"You're not mad?" Draco shakes his head.

"Never...i was thinking you were going to wait but it's fine." Draco says.

"Thanks Draco and i didn't find out if it's twins, triplets, single, girl, boy. I just wanted to find out if i was...because this is my first baby that's going to live and i want it to be a surprise. Is that ok?" Ron asks. Draco nods.

"Of course baby that makes it much better." Ron smiles.

"Thanks."

Nine months later on April 2nd, Ron gives birth to a set of triplets a baby girl and two boys.

"Draco triplets!" Ron says handing the baby girl to him.

"I know...What should we named them?" Draco asks.

"I don't know...how about Denise Robin Malfoy, then Matthew Ronald Malfoy, Logan Draco Malfoy?" Ron asks. Draco nods.

"Perfect which name for which boy?" Draco asks.

"How about Matthew is this one." Ron says nodding to the one in his left arm.

"He was born 3 minuets before this one and 3 minuets after Denise?" Draco nods.

"Perfect since you're older by 3 months it works perfect." The nurse comes and checks on them.

"We think of names?" They nod. She takes the baby from Draco.

"Name of this cute little girl?" She asks.

"Denise Robin Malfoy." Draco says. She writes that down then takes the baby from Ron's left arm.

"This one?" She asks.

"Matthew Ronald Malfoy." Draco says. She writes that down then takes the last baby.

"This one?" She asks.

"Logan Draco Malfoy." Ron says. She nods then puts a wrist ban on the babies.

"There you go." She says handing Draco two babies then handing Ron the other one when he stands.

"Ready Ron?" Ron nods then they leave.

When they arrive home they're greeted by the Weasley and Blaise, Hermione, and there twins Samuel and Steven who are 3 and there 5 month old daughter Sabrina.

"Triplets! Oh my Ron." Molly says. She goes over to look at them.

"Well it looks like you have two with Blond hair and one with Red hair and 1 with silver-grey eyes and 2 with brown eyes."

"Yes mum. Draco's holding the boys Matthew and Logan who look alike with Blond hair and brown eyes and i'm holding the only girl who's named Denise and she has the Wealsey red hair but Silver-grey eyes...which i find very attracting." Ron says kissing Draco's cheek.

"Stop it Ron and give us the babies." Ron hands Hermione Denise, while Draco hands Matthew to Molly and Logan to Bill.

"They're so adorable Ron." Ginny says giving him a hug.

"Thanks Gin." Ron says hugging her back. Ginny looks at Draco who opens his arms and Ginny gives him a hug.

"They're perfect Draco." Ginny says giving him a hug.

"Thanks Ginny." Draco says.

"Mummy! Sammy hit me." Steven calls over.

"Sam did you hit Steve?" Hermione asks. Samuel looks at Steven and nods. Blaise walks over and kneel in front of the twins.

"Sam you don't hit do you?" Blaise asks.

"He took the toy!" Samuel says pointing at the toy Steven has.

"That's his toy your's on the floor. And i asked do you hit?" Blaise asks.

"But Daddy..." Samuel starts.

"Samuel!" Blaise says.

"No hit." Samuel says. Blaise nods.

"Then why did you hit your brother?" Blaise asks.

"Me sorry." Samuel says starting to cry. Blaise picks him up.

"It's ok buddy. Daddy's not mad but you don't hit your brother ok?" Samuel nods.

"Ok." Samuel says.

"Then tell Steven you're sorry." Blaise says.

"Sorry Steve." Samuel says.

"It ok Sammy." Steven says then hugs him when Blaise sets him down again.

"Know you two play nicely no more hitting." Blaise says.

When Blaise goes back over with the others Hermione hands him Sabrina.

"Hand me a baby." Hermione says. Ginny hands her the baby she's holding.

"Blaise dear you handled that well with the twins." Molly says.

"Thanks Molly." Blaise says.

"THAT MINE!" Steven says taking the toy.

"NO! DADDY SAID MINE!" Samuel says taking it back. They start fighting over it.

"Ginny take Sabrina." Blaise says handing her the baby.

"Samuel, Steven stop fighting boys." Blaise says going over.

"Daddy Stevie took the toy and you said it was mine." Samuel says crying.

"Steve, that's your brother's toy." Blaise says.

"NO!" Steven says walking away with it.

"Steven come here." Blaise says.

"NO!" Steven says then runs off.

"STEVEN GET BACK HERE!" Blaise says. Draco comes over.

"Want help?" Draco asks.

"Yeah can you calm Sam down?" Draco nods and picks up Samuel while Blaise goes after Steven.

"'Mione aren't twins fun? Fred and George were the same way." Molly says and everyone laughs when Fred and George blush.

"That they were Mum. They got into everything and they fought when they got in trouble." Bill says.

Blaise finds Steven in the triplet's room.

"Steven Nikolas Zabini come here." Blaise says pointing to a spot next to him.

"NO!" Steven says throwing the toy at Blaise.

"I said come here Steven." Blaise says.

"NO!" Steven says then tries to run out but Blaise grabs him.

"Steven stop this right now." Blaise says angrily.

"PUT ME DOWN DADDY!" Steven says wriggling to get lose.

"Steven stop wriggling so i don't drop you." Blaise says.

"DOWN!!" Steven says. Blaise turns Steven around and swats him three times.

"OWW! DADDY MEANIE!" Steven says starting to cry.

"Calm down Stevie its ok." Blaise says setting Steven on his hip.

"Calm down buddy. Daddy's got you." Blaise says rubbing his back.

"Me sorry Daddy." Steven says.

"I know little one." Blaise says.

Blaise carries Steven back out to the living room.

"Hey Blaise...everything ok?" Hermione asks.

"It's fine "Mione. Here Sam." Blaise says handing Samuel his toy.

"Thanks Daddy." Samuel says taking the toy.

"Dwaco will you play with me?" Samuel asks.

"Umm..." Draco says.

"Yeah Draco play with your little nephew." Ron says smiling.

"You're lucky you had my children." Draco says smirking but goes with Samuel to play.

"Daddy me play." Steven says trying to get down.

"No Steven you were naughty so you're going to stay here for 3 minuets then you can play." Blaise says.

"Pease." Steven asks.

"No little one." Blaise says.

"Mummy?" Steven tries.

"What did Daddy say Steven?" Hermione asks not wanting to contradict Blaise since he had a point.

"Fine!" Steven says then starts pouting.

_I don't know if i'm going to continue this fic. Some people are thinking that i have anger management problems. I actually can't stand abuse for anyone but this is FAKE i don't really think like this. And if you were to look deeper i'm sure you'll find people who are like this and treat people like this. Well R&R and tell me if i should continue this Fic. I will also have another chapter up for my Draco and Leah story by the end of the day if you'll waiting for that to be updated._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Fine!" Steven says then starts pouting._

After three minuets Blaise puts him down.

"Now you behave understand?" Blaise asks.

"Yes Daddy." Steven says then goes over to play with Samuel and Draco.

"Hey Steven...here play with Sam." Draco says handing Steven the toy he was holding.

"Ok." Steven says taking the toy from Draco and going over and playing with Samuel.

"Draco come help me put the triplets to bed." Ron says taking Logan and Denise and walking upstairs. Draco grabs Matthew and follows Ron upstairs.

"Draco think about you saw how Sam and Steve were fighting we have three to deal with...and if you want more...then we'll have more." Ron says.

"Yeah but isn't that the fun of it?" Draco asks putting Matthew in the crib with Logan and Denise.

"Yeah but we should go the family said they were going to get ready to leave." Ron says. Draco and Ron go downstairs and talk for a few more minuets then everyone leaves.

A few years later on the triplets 3rd birthday Blaise gets a hold of Draco and Ron telling them that Hermione was going to have another baby.

"You mean Hermione's having ANOTHER baby?" Ron asks placing the triplets at the table while Draco makes breakfast.

"Yeah! She found out she's 3 months along today!" Blaise says happily.

"How are Steve and Sam taking it?" Draco asks placing breakfast on the table.

"They know Hermione's having a baby and they're happy and Sabrina's happy because she's going to be a big sister but she won't be the baby anymore." Blaise says.

"So 6 year old twins and a 3 year old daughter now another baby that should be fun." Draco says.

"Yeah but i better go I told Hermione i was just going to come tell you. Well happy birthday Denise, Logan, Matt." Blaise says to the triplets.

"Thanks Uncle Blaise." They chorus. Blaise leaves and they eat breakfast.

"Ron come with me for a minuet." Draco says smirking.

"Ok...you three eat and we'll be back in a few minuets ok?" Ron says to his children. They nod.

Draco takes Ron's hand and they enter there bedroom.

"Draco what is it?" Ron asks.

"Close your eyes." Draco says. Ron closes his eyes and Draco gets down on one knee and pulls out a box.

"Open them." Draco says. Ron opens them and looks surprised.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley will you marry me?" Draco asks.

"Draco!?" Ron says looking at the ring.

"Well?" Draco asks.

"YES!" Ron says. Draco stands and puts the ring on his finger.

"I love you so much and always have since THAT day almost 4 years ago." Draco says.

"Dray it's about time you asked." Ron says giving him a hug.

"Well i didn't think you were ready you still have nightmares about HIM." Draco says kissing Ron gently.

"Yes but i still go every month for counseling and they said I'm improving that the nightmares are still going to happen they don't think that's going to change you know that...and i don't have them as often as before the worse are just around the time he burned me and marked me." Ron lays his head on Draco chest.

"But that's also the best time for me because it's the time you came into my life as my friend who became my boyfriend to my soon to be husband but also the parent of my children." Ron says. Draco hugs him close.

"You're right we should go before the triplets blow the house up." Draco says kissing the top of Ron's head.

"Fine. Let's go."

They go back out there just as the triplets finish eating.

"Papa!" Denise says.

"What Denise." Draco says.

"UP!" Draco smiles and picks her up.

"Hey cutie. Draco says spinning her around.

"WEEE!"

"UP! UP!" The boys say. Ron goes over and picks them up.

"Up we go." Ron says. Ron sets Logan on his shoulder and puts Matthew on his hip.

"Who wants to go see grandma and grandpa?" Draco asks.

"Me...Me." The triplets say. Draco and Ron go and get them dressed.

"Who wants green and who wants red?" Ron asks.

"Green." Denise says. Draco takes her and puts her in a light green dress and green shoes.

"Logan?" Draco asks.

"Green!" He says. Draco puts him in a green jumper with green trousers and white shoes.

"Matt?"

"Green!" Draco takes him and puts him in a green jumper with green trousers with white shoes.

"Guess they're going Slytherin today." Ron says smiling.

"I guess. Let's go. Come here boys." Logan and Matt run over and Draco picks them up.

"Hang on. Denise go to Daddy." Denise goes over and Ron picks her up.

When they arrive to the burrow Molly looks surprised.

"HEY! Happy Birthday little ones." Molly says giving her three grandkids a kiss.

"Hi grandma." Denise says.

"Hi." The boys say.

"Hey mum did you hear Hermione's having another baby?" Ron asks.

"Yes Blaise came and told us." Molly says.

"Us?"

"Yeah Bill and Charlie are staying here for a few days." Just then Bill and Charlie enter behind Ron.

"Hey little brother." Bill says giving Ron a hug from behind.

"Hey Bill, Charlie." Ron says.

"Look at this. Denise you are getting big come to uncle Bill?" Bill asks. Denise lifts her arms up.

"Uppie." She says. Bill takes her and goes outside as Charlie takes Logan and Matthew.

"What brings you guys here?" Molly asks.

"Well we have some news." Ron says.

Molly nods and gestures them to sit.

"Sit." Molly says taking a seat. Draco sits down and pulls Ron onto his lap.

"Well?" Molly asks.

"Well...Draco asked me to marry him." Ron says blushing.

"Really!?" Molly says happily.

"Yeah he asked me today." Ron says. Draco pulls Ron close.

"Yup and he's wearing the ring." Draco says taking Ron's hand.

"Congratulations!" Molly says going over to give Ron and Draco a kiss.

"When?" She asks.

"We don't know yet." Ron says.

"I was thinking we do it the end of the month." Draco says.

"Ok...We'll have to tell the entire family and that includes Blaise and Hermione." Molly says.

Draco and Ron hear a cry from outside.

"That sounded like Denise." Draco says.

"I'll go..." Ron starts but Bill comes in carrying Denise.

"What happened?" Ron says going over to take her.

"What's wrong baby?" Ron asks.

"Matt and Logan won't let me play." Denise says. Ron rubs her back then sits her on his hip.

"Why is that?" Ron asks.

"They meanie." Denise says. Ron looks at Draco who nods and goes outside.

"Matthew! Logan! Come here." Draco says. They run over.

"Yeah Papa?" Draco kneels down.

"Why can't Denise play with you?" Draco asks. Logan and Matthew don't say anything.

"Well?" Draco asks. They shrug.

"Is it because you don't want her to play with Uncle Bill and Charlie?" Draco asks. They nod.

"Why can't she? They're her uncles to." Draco says. They don't say anything.

"You two are going to go tell Denise sorry then when we go home you're going to sit in a corner for three minuets and i don't want to hear it's your birthday understand?" Draco asks.

"Yes Papa." They say.

Draco takes there hands and walks them in.

"Denise, Logan and Matthew want to tell you something." Draco says.

"We sorry." They say. Denise nods.

"K." She says.

"Ok. Logan and Matthew i don't want to hear anymore about you being mean to your sister." Draco says. They nod and follow Bill and Denise back out.

"What happened?" Ron asks sitting back on Draco's lap. Draco wraps his arms around his waist.

"They didn't want her to play with Bill and Charlie so i told them when we get home they're going to sit in a corner for three minuets." Draco says.

"Oh." Just then Draco sits up.

"Ron is there something you're not telling me." Draco asks placing his hand on Ron's stomach.

"Why?" Ron asks hiding a smile.

"I felt something." Draco says.

"You're feeling things." Ron says trying to get up but Draco pulls him closer.

"Ron..." Draco says smiling.

"What's wrong?" Molly asks.

"It felt like something kicked." Draco says.

"RON! Are you having a baby?" Molly asks.

"No." Ron says blushing.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley you are!" Draco says.

"Fine! I am." Ron says hiding his head in Draco neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asks.

"I was going to later like when we get married i found out when i said i was going out to see Hermione but i went to Saint Mungos and found out i was 4 months along that's why i looked bigger but now i'm using magic." Draco smiles.

"I can't believe it." Draco says.

When they get home a couple hours later Draco places Logan and Matthew in a corner.

"Papa?" They say.

"I told you two that when we get home you're going to stand in the corner for three minuets." They start to cry.

"Logan...Matthew. I mean it." Draco says. Logan and Matthew start crying harder.

"Draco let them go it's fine it's normal for them to fight. Boys go play." Ron says. Logan and Matthew stop crying and run off.

"Ron!" Draco says.

"Draco they're boys and they didn't want there sister playing it's normal and they're going to fight you can't change that. You handled it earlier if you were going to make them sit in a corner you should of early not now that's not right telling them to behave then letting them play then later after they forget about it make them sit in a corner. You can't do that to them." Draco walks over to him.

"Ron it's not right to contradict me." Draco says.

"They're my kids to and i don't think you need to worry about it. I grew up with 5 older brothers and a younger sister and what they did is mild to what they could do." Ron says trying to walk away. Draco grabs his arm tighter then he ment to.

"Ow Draco you're hurting me." Ron says trying to pull his arm out Draco's hand.

"Ron i don't want them telling there sister that. She has as much right as they do to play around with your brothers." Draco says still holding Ron's arm.

"Draco you're hurting me. Let go of me." Ron says.

"Ron did you hear me?" Draco asks.

"LET GO OF ME DAMN IT!" Draco tightens his grip on Ron without thinking.

"Anwer me Ron!" Draco says.

_The ending wasn't how i planned it. It just happened that way i was was having a bad day (kind of sick) so it just happened that way. So R&R and maybe i'll update again today._


	7. Chapter 7

_Spanking toward end of chapter don't like don't read I also took a short sentence out of the last chapter but that's it. _

_"Anwer me Ron!"_

Ron jumps awake and relizes that they were still at the burrow.

"You ok?" Draco asks causing Ron to jump.0

"Wh-What happened you, i- we." Ron says looking around.

"What's wrong baby? Bad dream?" Ron nods.

"Yeah you were...hurting me and yelling at me." Draco wraps his arms around Ron.

"I would never do that. I promised you that and i meant it." Draco says.

"I know...what happened so far? I don't know what happened and what didn't."

"Matt and Logan were telling Denise she couldn't play so i made them sit down for a few minuets you've been dozing on and off a little while before that." Ron nods.

"Yeah...did you learn...i'm pregnant again?" Draco looks shocked.

"Again!" Ron nods blushing.

"Wait did i just here Ron's pregnant again?" Molly asks coming in.

"Yeah." Ron says quietly.

"Well congratulations you're getting married and having another baby."

"That would explain him being really tired lately." Draco says.

"Yeah it would. Wasn't he like this with the triplets?" Molly asks.

"Yeah." Draco says.

"I hate it. I'll probably fall asleep again before we leave." Ron says.

"If you do Draco can take you home then come get the kids." Molly says.

"Thanks mum." Ron says yawning again.

"See, if you're tired Ron go ahead and sleep." Draco says adjusting Ron on the couch they had moved to when he first fell asleep so Ron's head was in his lap.

"Ok...Dray are you happy having another baby?" Draco smiles and stroaks Ron's hair.

"Yes just as happy as i am to be getting married to you." Draco says.

"I'm glad." Ron says and continues to listen to his mom and Draco talk about the wedding.

Around an hour later Draco decides to head home.

"Ron?" Draco says. Draco looks and sees Ron sleeping. Draco picks Ron up and tells Molly he was going to take Ron home and be back for the triplets.

"Ok." Molly says. Draco apprates home and puts Ron to bed and goes back to get the kids. When he gets back with the kids he makes himself some tea and when he heads back to his bedroom to check on Ron he ses Matt and Denise coming out of their room.

"Matt, Denise where are you two going?" Draco asks.

"We playing hide and seek." Matthew says.

"Yeah." Denise says. Draco smiles.

"Ok but keep quiet and stay out of daddy's and my room because Daddy is sleeping." Draco says.

"Ok." They say then run off.

"Logan keep quiet while playing because daddy is sleeping." Draco tells Logan when he comes out.

"Ok." He says then goes to look for the others.

About a half-hour later Draco hears screams from his bedroom. He runs and finds Ron tossing and turning and screaming 'don't hurt me! I'm sorry!' Draco goes and tries to stop Ron's thrashing.

"Ron calm down it's ok." Draco says. Ron scratches Draco trying to get him to let go.

"Let me go!" Ron yells. Draco ignores the scratch and is able to pin Ron's arms down.

"Ron wake up baby. You're safe come on its Draco." Ron still doesn't respond and Draco doesn't know why Ron's still in his nightmare.

"Papa?" Draco turns and sees his children standing there.

"Go play children it's ok...Daddy's just having a bad dream." Draco says. The children stay there so Draco let's go of Ron who's still thrashing around and shoos the children out. Draco goes and floos the burrow.

"Hey Draco...are you bleeding?" Bill asks when Draco's head appears in the fireplace.

"Forget it...I need you or Charlie to get here NOW!" Draco says. Bill nods and comes through.

"What's wrong?" Bill asks.

"Ron's caught in a nightmare and nothing's working to wake him." Draco says. Bill listens and he can hear Ron's screaming.

"Let's go." Bill says.

They go and see Ron still thrashing around.

"Draco can you stop his thrashing?" Bill asks.

"Yeah." Draco goes and gets Ron's hands down and Bill goes and sits down next to Draco and Ron.

"Pull him close to you but keep his arms pinned." Bill says. Draco pulls Ron into his arms.

"Ok...Ron...Wake up it's not real." Bill says. Draco starts stroaking Ron's hair.

"Come on Ronnie it's not real. Wake up baby." Draco says. Ron starts to stop thrashing and stops crying and screaming.

"Wake up Ron." Bill says. Ron starts to stir.

"Ron baby wake up." Draco says. Ron wakes with a start.

"Shh...it's ok. I've got you." Draco says. Ron buries his face in Draco's chest.

"It was horrid! He...He was burning me alive and nothing could stop him and he kept blaming me for getting pregnant and that it was my fault they died." Ron says then starts crying.

"Shh...it wasn't your fault. And no one's going to hurt you." Draco says. Ron looks up and sees Draco's face.

"Draco you're bleeding." Ron says.

"Don't worry about." Draco says healing the cut with his wand.

"I did it didn't i?" Ron says.

"It's fine." Draco says.

"You ok Ron?" Bill asks. Ron looks at him.

"Bill? When did you get here?" Ron asks.

"You were having a nightmare and i couldn't wake you so i had him come and help." Draco says.

For the rest of the month Draco and Ron plan for there wedding. On the day of there wedding Draco let's Ron sleep why he gets the kids ready.

"Denise, Logan, Matt come here so i can help put your good clothes on for later." Draco says. Draco puts a white dress, black shoes on Denise and puts a white ribbon in Denise's hair.

"There we go cutie." Draco says. Draco then puts black trouser and white jumpers on Logan and Matthew with black shoes then puts bow ties on them.

"There." Draco says.

"NO." Logan and Matt say fussing with the ties.

"No boys you want to look like big boys don't you?" Draco asks.

"Ok." The boys say and they stop messing with the ties. Draco then gets ready and by the time the four of them are done Ron is up.

"Well don't you four look handsome and cute." Ron says.

"Ron go get ready it's 10 and the wedding starts at noon." Draco says.

Ron goes and gets ready and at 11 they go to the burrow.

"Well look at this. The Malfoy family is already." Molly says.

"Thanks Mum." Ron says.

"RON!" Hermione says giving him hug.

"Hey Hermione. You look beautiful." Ron says.

"Thanks you look very handsome and is it true you're having another baby?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah is it true you're having one to." Ron asks.

"Yeah." Hermoine says.

"Hey Ron, Draco." Blaise says coming over carring 3 year old Sabrina and having 6 year old Steven and Samuel following him.

"Hey Blaise." Draco says.

"Hello boys." Ron says.

"Hi." They say giving him a hug then giving Draco one.

"Hug?" Sabrina asks.

"Of course little one." Draco says taking her.

"Hi uncle Draco." She says giving him a hug.

"Hey Sabrina." Ron says giving her hug.

"Sabrina!" Denise says seeing Sabrina.

"Denny." Sabrina says happily.

"Papa can we play?" Denise asks.

"Later you and Sabrina don't want to mess up your pretty clothes do you?" Draco asks.

"Ok." Denise says.

"Where's Logan and Matt?" Samuel asks.

"Over there go on over but don't mess up your clothes AND behave Blaise says.

"Yes dad." Steven says.

"Down." Sabrina says.

Draco puts her down then Sabrina and Denise go over by Bill.

"Hi uncle Bill." They say.

"Hey pretty ladies." Bill says picking them up and putting them on his lap.

"Don't you two look cute. Denny's in a white dress and Sabrina's in a pink dress with White flowers on it. Denny are you going to be the flower girl?" Bill asks.

"Yeah." Denise says.

"What about me?" Sabrina asks.

"You help me." Denise says.

"K!" Sabrina says.

"You better ok your Mum and dads are ok with that." Bill says.

"We're ok with what?" Hermione asks.

"Denise wants Sabrina to help her be the flower girl." Bill says.

"It's fine with me." Ron says and Draco nods in agreement.

"Sure if 'Mione and Blaise don't care." Draco says.

"Sure. Sabrina you can help Denny be the flower girl." Blaise says.

"YAY!" Sabrina and Denise say happily.

"STOP!" Matt says trying to push Samuel off of Logan.

"SAMUEL BLAISE ZABINI!" Blaise says angrily. Samuel looks at Blaise.

"He hit me." Samuel tries.

"Then you should of said something. You're older then he is and you know better. Come with me." Blaise says walking over and taking Samuel's hand in his.

"Steven were you involved?" Blaise asks.

"No. I tried getting Sam off but he wouldn't." Steven says.

"Ok. I'll be back you guys." Blaise takes Samuel upstairs and into a room.

"Samuel what were you thinking?" Blaise asks angrily.

"I-i don't know." Samuel says quietly. Blaise sits on the bed.

"Come here Samuel." Samuel looks at Blaise.

"No daddy i'm sorry." Samuel says with tears running down his face.

"I mean it Samuel." Blaise says. Samuel whimpers as he walks toward Blaise.

"What you did was very naughty and on uncle Draco and Ron's wedding and to there son was that nice?" Blaise asks.

"N-no. But Logan hit me!" Samuel tries.

"Then what should you have done?" Blaise asks.

"Tell you?"

"Yes and did you?" Blaise asks.

"No...I'm sorry." Samuel says.

"I know son but what you did was naughty and now you're going to be punished. Blaise pulls Samuel over his knee and raises his hand and brings it down hard and fast two dozen times.

"I want you to go downstairs and tell Logan you're sorry, then go and tell Uncle Draco and Ron you're sorry." Blaise says. Samuel nods.

"Yes dad."

Downstairs Draco picks up a crying Logan.

"Shh...it's ok Logan. Daddy's got you." Draco says rubbing his back.

"Sammy mean!" Logan says.

"I'm really sorry for his behavior." Hermione says.

"It's ok 'Mione. Boys will be boys and they do rough house." Draco says.

"Still...Logan's only 3." Hermione says.

"Hermione it's fine really." Ron tells her. Blaise comes down with Samuel.

"Draco, Ron. There's something Samuel would like to say." Blaise says gently pushing Samuel forward.

"I'm sorry for hurting Logan Uncle Draco, Uncle Ron." Samuel says.

"And?" Blaise says.

"Logan i'm sorry for scaring you." Samuel tells Logan.

"It's ok Sam." Draco says.

"It's time to go." Molly says coming in with the rest of the Weasley clan.When they get to the church they get ready. Bill and Charlie have the ring bearers which are Logan and Matthew next to them and Blaise has his boys next to him. When the music starts Sabrina and Denise come down as the flower girls. Then Draco and Ron come down followed by Molly and Arthur. After the wedding Ron becomes Ronald Bilious Malfoy.

"I love you Draco." Ron says kissing him.

"And i love you Ron." Draco says kissing him back.

"You guys are perfect for each other." Molly says.

"Let's go you guys we're having a party at the burrow and we need to go...Draco your house-elf already brought clothes for you five to chance into." Molly says. When they get to the burrow Draco and Ron change the triplets out of there good clothes and into older clothes. Blaise does the same to Sabrina.

"Sabrina, Denny why don't you two go play. Matt, Logan you two go play, and Sam, Steve you two go play and Sam BEHAVE." Blaise says.

"Ok dad." Sam says going with Steven. The kids play around until around 5 when dinner's done. After dinner Ron and Draco take there children home.

"Bye everyone." Ron says then Draco and him leave.

_Please R&R and i'll update ASAP_


	8. Chapter 8

_"Bye everyone." Ron says then Draco and him leave._

5 months later on September 22 Ron gives birth to a baby girl.

"It''s a girl Draco." Ron says handing him the baby.

"She's perfect and look she has red hair and silver-grey eyes...just like Denise." Draco says.

"I know what should we name her?" Ron asks.

"I don't know how about Danielle Rachel Malfoy." Draco asks.

"Perfect." Ron says.

"Just like you." Draco says giving Ron a kiss.

"Draco!" Ron says blushing but kissing him back.

"What?" Draco asks.

"Nothing. When can i leave?" Ron asks.

"In a little while stop hurrying." Draco says.

"I would like to go home." Ron says. A nurse comes in.

"Well Mr. Weasley after we check you and the baby over once more you may go."

"Ok." Ron says. The nurse checks him and Danielle over then they go.

Draco and Ron go to the burrow where everyone is.

"Hey guys." Draco says.

"Daddy is that the baby?" Denise asks.

"Yes this is your little sister Danielle." Ron says lowering the baby for them to see.

"Bad." Matt and Logan say.

"Why is your sister bad?" Draco asks.

"Girl." They say. Draco chuckles.

"Boys you have each other and Denise has Danielle so it's fair." Draco says.

"She's cute." Steven and Samuel say coming over with Hermione and Blaise.

"You two want to hold her?" Ron asks.

"Sure." They say.

The next month Hermione has a baby boy.

"Hermione he's perfect." Ron says when she gets back from Saint Mungo's with Blaise.

"I know isn't he adorable?" Hermione asks.

"What's his name?" Draco asks holding Danielle.

"This little one's name is Stephen Thomas Zabini." Blaise says.

"Mommy baby!" Sabrina says.

"Yes Sabrina this is your little brother Stephan." Hermione says. The baby starts to cry causing Danielle to start.

"Ok calm down Stephan." Hermione says trying to calm him down while Draco's calming Danielle down.

"Calm down Dani." Draco says. They calm the babies down then a little while later Draco and Ron leave with there kids.

They get home and are surprise when they see a letter for Ron.

"Who could that be from?" Draco asks. Ron shrugs then opens the letter.

'Ron, I still love you i didn't contact you until now so you could have time to heal. It's been almost 5 years i miss you and I've never forgiven myself for what i did. The dreams i have of your screams keep me awake at night i don't think I've at a good night sleep in...i don't know how long. Come see me Ron...i want to talk to you face to face and if your still friends with Malfoy i don't want him with you but don't worry the guards won't keep you alone with me just please come see me Ron.

With ever lasting love Harry.'

"I can't believe him!" Draco says reading the letter over Ron's shoulder.

"He almost kills you then he writes to you like you should just go and talk to him!"

"I'll go." Ron says.

"What? Ron are you sure? He..." Draco says.

"I know what he did but for some reason it just seems right...you know go talk to him face to face." Ron says.

"I'm going with you." Draco says.

"No you stay here with the kids." Ron says.

"Mum can watch them." Draco says.

"Draco just trust me i'll be fine and if he tries anything i'll tell you." Ron says. Draco sighs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll go now." Ron says then he disappears with a pop.

At Azkaban Ron is shown to Harry's cell.

"Potter you have a visitor!" The guard says then backs up some.

"R-Ron?" Harry says. Ron is surprised at how Harry looks, he's really paler almost paler then Draco and his hair is longer and his once shining eyes are dull, and he's really thin and his hair looks more gray then black because of filth.

"What did you want?" Ron asks.

"I...I wanted to talk to you face to face. Tell you that i'm really sorry." Harry says.

"Ok you're sorry. Is that it?" Ron asks.

"What's happened to you?" Harry asks.

"It's called i had to leave my husband and kids to come see your sorry ass." Ron says.

"H-husband? Kids?" Harry asks.

"Yes. I'm married and have 4 kids." Ron says.

"Who?"

"Draco so I'm now Ronald Bilious Malfoy and we have four kids, Denise Robin, Matthew Ronald, Logan Draco who are 3 and Danielle Rachelle who's 1 month." Ron says.

"How could you marry M-Malfoy?" Harry asks.

"It's called he was there for me and helped me get through what you caused. I go to counseling because of you and it's been almost 5 years and i still have nightmares but i don't that much anymore because i know Draco's going to be there to hold me and tell me it's all right and I KNOW he LOVES ME." Ron says.

"I LOVE YOU!" Harry says.

"You had a funny way of showing it!" Ron says.

"You know why i did that." Harry asks.

"Well you should have told me i could have helped you like Draco did for me!" Ron says.

"I didn't want you to think i was weak." Harry says.

Ron kneels by the cell."I would never had thought you were weak. You were the best thing that happened to me. I had liked you since the day i met you i had a feeling there was something between us and when you asked me to date you our 6th year that was the happiest day of my life but when you started getting physical during the summer i felt i had made a mistake. You were so sweet and loving when we were with Hermione and others but when we were alone i...i was afraid of you. I didn't want to move in with you but...I still loved you but then you got so-so Physical and when i lost the first baby i knew that was just the beginning and when i found out i was pregnant again and i told you, you were over joyed but i had a feeling something was going to happen then you punched me that day and i started coughing up blood i knew i either lost the baby or something was going to be wrong with it but the nurse told me that the babies magic had saved it...but when you burned me i KNEW i had lost it then. Then when you just snapped because i was talking to someone and you MARKED ME! I was dating you why would i cheat on YOU?" Ron asks.

"Harry i would never had betrayed your trust." Ron says with tears running down his cheeks.

"Ron don't cry baby." Harry says reaching out and taking Ron's hand in his.

"Ron it's not your fault. Don't cry." Harry says wiping the tears from Ron's face.

"I just can't believe you didn't trust me!" Ron says. Harry starts to cry.

"I know...I should of trusted you and i didn't I made a mistake but if i could go back and change it i would." Harry says.

"Harry the day of the trial why did you tell me it was going to be ok?" Ron asks.

"I didn't want to see you crying...i regretted what i did." Harry says.

Ron looks at him.

"Regret? If you regretted it why did you ever do it!?" Ron asks.

"Ron i don't want to discuss it all i want is for you to forgive me!" Harry says.

"I do." Ron says.

"That's all i wanted...i asked the ministry to give me the dementors kiss i don't want to stay on this earth knowing that i caused you so much pain i just asked them to wait until i could talk to you one last time." Harry says.

"K-kiss?" Ron says.

"Yeah there doing it tonight after you leave." Harry says.

"WHAT NO!" Ron says.

"Harry you can't i forgive you i really do but...but you can't!" Ron says."Don't worry about it Ron. You're with a person who loves you and you back and that's what i hoped for you. To find someone who you loved and loved you back and treated you like i didn't. Don't mourn for me though. I loved and still love you Ronald Bilious Malfoy." Harry says.

"Oh Harry!" Ron says.

The guard grabs Ron and starts to drag him away as a dementor enters Harry's cell.

"HARRY!" Ron says trying to get out of the guards hold. The dementors leans over to do the kiss and Ron gets out of the guard's grip and runs back and gets in the way.

"NO!" Ron says.

"RON!" Harry says. The dementor starts the kiss.

"STOP!" Harry yells.

"EXPECTO PATROMA!" The guard says the dementor hits the shield instead of Ron but he had got Ron a bit.

"Ron!" Harry says. Ron doesn't respond.

"Ron say something." Heading over toward Ron. The guard backhands Harry.

"Don't touch him!" The guard orders. Harry backs up against the wall since he doesn't want to be hit again. The guard goes by Ron and casts a spell and learning that he wasn't dead but he was knocked out.

"Is he?" Harry asks.

"No...and keep quiet." Harry nods. Ron starts to stir.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The guard asks.

"Hmm?" Ron says.

"Are you ok?" Ron nods.

"Is Harry?" Ron starts.

"He's fine i knew they should of waited but they'll do it la-"

"No! If they perform the kiss then..." Ron starts.

"He asked for it." The guard says.

"Harry don't let them PLEASE!" Ron says. Harry nods.

"Fine. I won't let them." Harry says.

"You promise. Promise on MY life." Ron says.

"I promise on your life." Harry says.

"Good." Ron says.

The guard gets a hold of Draco who comes to get him.

"What were you thinking if he asked for it you should of let him" Draco says.

"I know but i couldn't watch him die in front of me or know he's going to do it." Ron says.

"Ron he de-" Draco starts.

"Draco i can't stand knowing that they're going to kill him. He was my best friend for 4 years then he became my boyfriend...i can't stand to know he died." Ron says.

"It wouldn't be any less then he deserved. If I wouldn't have seen him hurting you that night he might have killed you. I would never have gotten a fantastic husband and four wonderful children. "Draco says.

"Well he's in Azkaban for 50 years. He can't get me and when he gets out we'll be old and have grandchildren so I wouldn't leave you anyways." Ron says.

"I hate it when your right." Draco says giving him a kiss.

"Can we go home?" Ron asks.

"Of course." He says wrapping an arm around Ron.

"Oh my god Ron! Are you ok?" Hermione asks rushing over to hug him.

"I'm fine 'Mione." Ron says.

"We heard you got in the middle of the Kiss what were you thinking?" Hermione asks.

"I couldn't watch them do it." Ron says.

"Daddy!" Denise says running over.

"Hey baby." Ron says picking her up.

"Matt and Logan fight!" Denise says.

"What about?" Ron asks.

"About stick." Denise says.

"Stick?" Ron asks.

"Yeah with sparks." Ron looks at Draco.

"They have your wand." Ron says.

"I'll take care of it." Draco says and goes upstairs.

"Logan, Matt? Where are you?" Draco says.

"Mine!"

"No Mine!" Draco hears them fighting.

"Boys?"

_Well here's an update i forgot i had this written along with the other chapter and i just found it again so here it is. I'm going to write maybe 12 chapters. Not sure if that will include an epilogue or not. I'm also thinking about if i should write a sequal with this maybe Draco and Ron later on maybe they start having problems or for some reason Harry gets out of Azkaban and tries to get Ron back. Well R&R and tell me if i should write a sequal or not._


	9. Chapter 9

_Enjoy another chapter for this story. Swatting in chapter as well_

_"Boys?"_

Draco says entering his room.

"Hi papa." They say.

"What are...?" Draco sees they broke his wand.

"Logan Draco Malfoy, Matthew Ronald Malfoy!" Draco says angrily.

"What are you two doing in here?" Draco asks.

"How did you two get in here? The door was locked."

"Sammy and Stevie." They say.

"They unlocked the door?" The triplet boys nod.

"Ok why were you messing with my wand? You know you don't play with it and you broke it." Draco goes over and takes the broken wand.

"Great." He says under his breath.

"Papa?" Draco bends over and swats them both once.

"Ow!" They say.

"Boys go to your room." Both boys run out sniffling because they've never been swatted before.

"Hey baby." Ron says walking into the room.

"Why were the boys..." Ron sees Draco's wand.

"What happened?" Ron asks.

"Steven and Samuel unlocked our door so the boys came in and started messing with my wand." Ron sighs.

"Hermione and Blaise are still downstairs so you can tell them. And why were Matt and Logan sni...You didn't hit them did you?" Ron asks.

"I swatted the both once." Draco says.

Ron shakes his head.

"Dray I thought we were never going to hit them?" Ron says.

"What are we going to do Ron? Yes I can get a new wand but they both knew not to touch it even if Steven and Samuel unlocked the door and the boys came in here they know the one thing they don't ever touch is our wands and what did they do?" Draco asks.

"I don't want them to turn out like Harry did." Ron says.

"Ron I wouldn't hurt them." Draco says.

"Yes but..." Ron says.

"What about Blaise? He spanks his kids." Draco says.

"That's him." Ron says.

"Hermione goes along with it. And she's swatted her kids." Ron sighs.

"I don't know." Ron says.

Draco goes over and pulls Ron close to him.

"You know I won't hurt them. But they need to learn not to touch something when they're told not to." Draco says.

"Yeah...but-" Draco puts a finger to his lips.

"And I'll only do it once for each year of there age not including that swat I just gave them and it'll be over there trousers so they might be in a little discomfort for a little bit but they'll soon forget about it." Draco says.

"I guess your right." Ron says.

"Before I deal with them should we go talk with Hermione and Blaise?" Ron nods and they go downstairs.

"Hermione, Blaise can we talk to you?" Blaise and Hermione nod.

"Sure about what?" Blaise asks.

"Girls go play." Draco says to Denise and Sabrina.

"Boys go ahe-" Hermione starts.

"This includes them." Draco interupts.

"Oh." Hermione says readjusting the sleeping baby in her arms.

Both boys pale slightly.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asks.

"Well Logan and Matt broke my wand today..." Blaise interupts.

"How does that involve my sons? You should have locked the door." Blaise says.

"Well the funny thing is I did and my boys can't reach the lock." Draco says.

"Steven? Samuel did you two unlock the door to Uncle Ron and Draco's room?" Hermione asks. Both boys look down. Blaise goes over and lifts both boy's chins.

"Well?" He asks.

"Yes." They says quietly.

"Why?" Blaise asks. They shrug.

"That doesn't tell us." Blaise says.

"We don't know." They say.

"That doesn't tell me anything." Blaise says.

"We didn't know they mess with the wand." Samuel says.

"Yes but why did you unlock the door?"

Steven and Samuel shrug again.

"We don't know." Steven says.

"That's not an excuse and you both know it." Blaise says.

"We don't though we were bored so we used mum's wa-we just unlocked it." Steven says.

"You used your mother's wand?" Blaise asks firmly.

"Yes." Samuel says.

"You both know better!" Blaise says.

"We're sorry." They say.

"I know but you guys can't even go to Hogwarts yet so that gives either of you the right to mess with a wand." Blaise says.

"I'm going to go get Sabrina." Hermione says standing up.

"Ok. Boys you to are grounded for two weeks and when we get home you will be spanked." Blaise says.

"No daddy!" They say.

"Then you shouldn't have taken the wand and unlocked the door. You two doing that caused Uncle Draco's wand being broken." Blaise says.

"It's not our fault they were to dumb to mess with the wand." Steven says.

"Yeah and Uncle Draco left it in there!" Samuel adds angrily.

Blaise turns angry.

"That is enough!" He says angrily.

"Blaise calm down." Draco says.

"Both of you go wait by the floo!" Blaise says swatting both boys once. Both boys run over and sit by the fireplace sniffling.

"Blaise calm down don't be to hard on them." Ron says.

"This is the third time they have messed with a wand. The first time was a couple months ago. They took my wand and put Sabrina on the ceiling. She was terrified. I let it go then but the second time they silenced Stephen so we didn't know he was crying for an hour. They both got punished for that and now this. I'm sick of it." Blaise says.

"Blaise they're only boys." Ron says.

"Boys who should both know better." Blaise says.

"But you're scaring them...look." Ron says nodding toward the boys.

"You're acting like Harry did. You're just scaring them and that's why they're going to listen not because they know better but because they're afraid." Ron says.

Blaise sighs.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'll go talk to them." Blaise says.

"You do that and watch their reactions when you go near them and talk to them." Ron says.

"I will." Blaise head toward the twins who both stiffen and flinch when he stands by them.

"Boys?" He says.

"We're sorry daddy!" They cry.

"Shh...calm down." He says kneeling down by them.

"Don't hate us. We be good!"

"I don't hate you." Blaise says mentally kicking himself for causing his oldest boys to be terrified of him.

"You mad." Steven says.

"I'm mad yes but I don't hate you and I'm just mad that you took mom's wand after you both knew better." Blaise says.

Blaise sits down and pulls both boys toward him causing them to stiffen.

"Oh boy." He says.

"Here let me help." Ron says gently taking both boys' hands.

"I'll talk to them." He says.

"Thanks Ron." Blaise says.

"Boys come here." Ron says taking them over and setting them on the couch.

_I'm also changing the title of this story to Ron's savior. I'm going to change this story when i update again which might be later today or this weekend. I know the new title kind of sucks but i think it's better then just untitled and Ron ends up having a savior (Draco) so i thought it fit. Also i'm going to write a sequal to this story but i'm going to try and finish this story first but i'm already thinking of ideas for it. So keep an eye out for that and keep the reviews coming._


	10. Chapter 10

_Mild spanking in this chapter_

_"Boys come here." Ron says taking them over and setting them on the couch._

"Boys tell me the truth, are you afraid of your dad?" Ron asks gently.

"Umm...yes." They say quietly.

"You don't have to be afraid of him. He's not going to hurt you." Ron says.

"Yes we're bad." Samuel says.

"He is-" Ron turns and sees Blaise wanting to strangle himself.

"Calm down Blaise." Draco says.

"My own kids are afraid of me. I'm no better then Potter was." Blaise says.

"No don't-"

"They're afraid of me. Just like Ron was to him." Blaise says.

"Uncle Ron you were afraid?" They ask.

"Yes. I was afraid of someone." Ron says.

"Who?" Samuel asks.

"Why?" Steven asks.

"Well you see before I was with Uncle Draco I was with someone else who...liked to hit me." Ron says.

"You make him mad?"

"No sometimes even if I looked at him he would just hit me." Ron says.

"He's mean!" Steven says.

"Yes he would say he loved me but he didn't mean it." Ron tells them.

"He lies?" Samuel asks.

"Yes. But your dad DOES love you. He only wants you both to behave and be good people." Ron says.

Blaise comes over.

"Boys I'm really sorry I scared you. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me." Blaise says gently.

"I really do love you both and me getting angry like that is completely uncalled for." Blaise tells them.

"But we caused Uncle Draco's wand to be broken." Samuel says.

"Yeah and we only cause trouble." Steven says.

"You guys didn't cause Uncle Draco's wand to be broken. You opened the door yes but you didn't push Matt and Logan in and make them break it. They knew better as well." Blaise says.

"But Uncle Draco's mad at us." Steven says.

"No he's not." Blaise says.

"Yes!" Samuel says. Draco walks over and wraps his arms around Ron.

"Boys I'm not mad at you. I never was." Draco says.

"Come here you two." Blaise says pulling both boys into a big hug.

"My little trouble makers." He says kissing the top of the boys' heads.

Draco ruffles both boys' hair.

"Brats." Draco says.

"Hey!" They say wriggling free of Blaise and tackling Draco unto the couch.

"I deserved that." Draco says.

"Hey!" Samuel and Steven say when Blaise picks both boys up and throw them over his shoulder.

"Dad we were getting revenge."

"Really I was doing this." Blaise sets both boys on the floor and starts tickling them.

"Dad stop." They say through their giggles.

"Really? I rather not." He says tickling them even more.

"Help!" They yell.

"Oh Blaise." Ron says.

"Wha-" Blaise says then having a pillow chucked at his head.

"That's the way you want to play it eh?" He asks.

"What way?" Ron asks smiling.

Blaise stands and turns toward Ron.

"This way." Blaise says picking Ron and throwing him over his shoulder.

"No fair! Put me down!" Ron says.

"Anyone have a package?" Blaise asks.

"No!" The twins say.

"Draco?" Blaise asks.

"Nope never seen it before in my life. Just throw it away." Draco says.

"Alright." Blaise starts to walk to the kitchen.

"Put me down!" Ron says trying to get loose.

"Very well." Blaise turns and goes to drop Ron on the couch in Draco's lap.

"I doubled check and this DOES belong to you. Just like this double package belongs to me sadly." Blaise says picking both boys up and setting them on his hips.

"Hey baby." Draco says kissing Ron gently when Blaise goes to see if Hermione was ready.

"Hey." Ron says.

Denise comes over.

"Daddy, Dani's crying." Denise says.

"Ok sweetie." Ron says getting up.

"Thank you." Ron says kissing the top of her head then goes upstairs to the baby's room.

"Papa why are Matt and Logan crying?" Denise asks.

"Oh...I'll take care of it baby. Stay here." Draco goes upstairs and goes to the triplet's room.

"Bye Draco." Blaise says heading downstairs with his family.

"Bye Blaise, 'Mione, children." Draco says then goes into the bedroom.

"Matt? Logan?" Draco says entering the room. Draco doesn't see them but hears them crying.

"Boys come out." Draco says gently.

"No!" They say.

"Come on Papa's not mad." Draco says.

"Papa hit!" He hears Logan say.

"I didn't hit you. I swatted you." Draco says

"No hit!" Matt says.

"Boys come out please?" Draco says. He sees them stick their heads out from under Denise's bed.

"Come here." Draco says kneeling on the floor and opening his arms.

Matt and Logan slowly make their way over to Draco who picks them both up and sets them on his hips.

"You don't have to hide from me. I wasn't going to hurt you." Draco says sitting down on one of the beds.

"You hit us." They say.

"Papa was upset that you broke his wand. You both know you don't touch mine or daddy's wand or any wand for that matter don't you?" They nod.

"Then you want to tell me why?" Draco asks.

"Stevie and Sammy say you want wand and we had to get it. But we fight." Matt says.

"Yeah we didn't mean to break it." Logan says.

"I know you didn't-Wait Sam and Steve told you to get it for me?" The boys nod.

"I didn't tell them that. But you know not to touch it and if I did want you to get it wouldn't papa or daddy told you?" The boys nod.

"Yes but papa's still going to spank you but I'm not going to hit you ok?" Logan and Matt look fearful.

"I'm only going to swat you three times each ok?" Logan and Matt nod unsure.

"Ok. Matt since you're older you're first." Draco sets Logan next to him on the bed and puts Matt over his knee and swats him three times.

"Shh...It's ok buddy." Draco says holding him close and rubbing his back.

"Sorry papa." Matt says.

"I know." Draco lays Matt on the bed and grabs Logan and places him over his knee and swats him three times.

"Shh...It's ok buddy." Draco says holding him close and rubbing his back.

"Sorry papa." Logan says.

"I know." Draco lays Logan on the bed and turns to face both boys.

"See papa didn't hurt you did he?" The boys nod.

"You guys want to go get some lunch?" They nod.

"Let's go." Draco grabs both boys and put them on his back.

"Hold on." He says. When they get downstairs Ron is feeding Danielle and Denise.

"Hey...everything ok?" Ron asks.

"As Hermione would say never better." Draco says.

_Only one more chapter in this story but it's going to be the epiloge that's going to be like a quick preview of the sequal/ending of this story type chapter. Well i'll try and update this story with the last chapter today so i can work on the sequal this weekend and try to get a chapter or two of the story up. Well read and review._


	11. Epiloge

_Well this is the Epiloge of Ron's Saviour...used to be under Untitled_

One September 1st of the new term at Hogwarts eight years later Ron and Draco are rushing to get everything ready so they could get the triplets to the station for their first year of Hogwarts.

"Come on!" The triplets yell.

"Denise, Logan, Matt we have to get Brook and Kevin together why don't you go make sure Nick and Dani are ready" Draco says trying to think of something for his oldests to do and get his 14 month daughter ready as well.

"Daddy when can i go to Hogwarts?" Four year old Kevin asks.

"Not for a few more years Kev." Ron says as he finishes tying his shoes.

"Ready?" Ron asks throwing Kevin up in the air.

Yeah!" Kevin says.

"Good." Ron sets him down.

"Go get your coat."

As Kevin goes to get his coat Ron goes to help Draco.

"Hey babe." Ron says helping Draco.

"I'm not doing this again." Draco says rubbing his growing stomach.

"You wanted to know what it was like so i let you and i had three in me you have only two." Draco kisses his cheek.

"Yes but these two won't stop having a dual or something." Ron puts his hand on Draco's stomach.

"Their just kicking you really need to get pregnant more often." Ron says.

"I don't think so i'm 32 i'm good after this."

"If you says so."

"Uppy!" 14 month Brooklyn says.

"Hey baby." Ron says tossing her in the air and catching her.

"Daddy, Papa!" Denise yells again.

Draco and Ron share a look and head to the living room where all their kids are waiting.

"Ok, ok we'll go." Ron says handing Brook to Draco and picking up Kevin.

"Dani take Nick with you and Logan, Matt, Denny go together." Ron says.

"Ok." Ron goes through with Kevin and Dani and Kevin followed by the triplets then Draco and Brook.

They head to the train where they meet Hermione, Blaise and their four children.

"Well if it isn't the Malfoy army." Blaise teases.

"Oh jealous Blaise?" Ron asks.

"Not really these four were trouble enough i don't want to imgine three more and another two on the way." Blaise says.

"It's not that bad." Ron says.

"Yeah it's pretty fun." Draco says handing Brook to Hermione who was all but ripping his arm off.

When it's almost eleven the triplets go with Samuel and Steven who were 4th years and Sabrina who was also just starting Hogwarts.

"Dad when can i go to Hogwarts?" Stephan asks.

"Not for a few more years Steph and you'll be going with Dani when you do." Blaise says ruffling his hair.

"So only one more child Blaise?" Draco asks.

"That's right one more and then all mine will be at Hogwarts while you will still have five more." Ron adjust Kevin and shrugs.

"That may be true." Ron says.

"Bye mummy!" Sabrina yells waving.

"Bye baby. Keep an eye on your sister!" Hermione says waving back.

"That's right boys no trouble this year." Blaise warns.

"Their Slytherins Blaise what do expect?" Draco asks smirking.

"That's true." Blaise says. Blaise and Hermione leave with Stephan as Ron and Draco leave with the rest of their kids.

"How about we go out for lunch?" Draco asks.

"YAY!" The children say and the Malfoy's head to The Three Broomsticks.

"Ok remember behave." Draco tells his kids as they enter.

"Yes Papa." They say.

Draco and Ron go sit at a big table with their kids.

"Hello Mr. Malfoys." A waiter says.

"Would either of you like a copy of the daily prophet?"

"Umm...Yes please." Ron says as he sets Kevin down in a booster seat next to Nick.

"Ok one moment." The waiter goes to get it.

"What does everyone want for lunch?" Draco asks. They all order when the waiter comes back with the paper.

"What's the paper say Ron?" Draco asks.

"Well nothing new except...Oh no!" Ron says.

"What?" Ron shows him the paper where on the front page it says...

"Harry Potter realised from Azkaban after eleven years. They can't do that." Draco says.

"Draco what if..." Draco shakes his head.

"He's not coming near you." Draco says.

"Papa who's that?" Nicholas asks.

"It's a bad man." Draco says.

"I thought he was famous." Danielle says.

"He is but he did some bad things before you were born...before your older sister and brothers were born but don't worry about it baby." Draco says after calming Ron down.

"I hope he doesn't come near us." Ron says.

"He won't." Draco assures.

"Hello Ron...

_Well this is the end of Ron's Saviour. Who was it who said Hello Ron...? Why did they let Harry out of Azkaban? Will Draco and Ron's family stay together or fall apart? Will Harry try and revenge on Draco and Ron? Will Ron's horrid past come out? Will Ron and Draco's children learn what their daddy (Ron) had to go through? Thank you for all your Reviews and i hope you all enjoy the Sequal as much as you did this. Thanks everyone :)_


End file.
